Grumbar
, Metal, Domain is specific to Forgotten Realms Cormyr PW, Time | favored weapon = A stony fist (warhammer) | worshipers = Elemental archons (earth), fighters, monks, rangers | cleric alignments = CN, N, NE, NG, LN }} Character and Reputation Grumbar(grum-bar) is the elemental embodiment of earth. He is one of the four elemental deities worshiped in Faerun but, like all except Kossuth, has a very small following. He cares only slightly for his followers, accepting offerings of sardonyx, jasper, and other stones without complaint or comment. Grumbar’s gifts are most often protective magics or knowledge of the underearth’s secret places or rich lodes or ore, though he seems to mete them out without determinable reason. Clergy and Temples The church of Grumbar is organized into small sects known as Holds, each comprising seven clerics, seven monks, and seven rangers and as many laity as can be supported. There is little dissension within Holds, and little interaction between Holds. Those who follow the Earthlord can often be found in public preaching against the evils of boarding ships and setting sail to uncharted lands, preferring exporation on the continent of Faerun. Many of the clergy members preach that “more than enough problems exist to occupy our time here at home without looking for new troubles.” Grumbar’s clergy members also take stances against changes in the social code, changes in government, the building of new landmarks that change the face of the land (such as dams) and changes in their own religion. Clerics of Grumbar pray for their spells at dawn while giving thanks that the earth remained stable while they slept. The only official holy day of the church is Midwinter, when a festival is held to celebrate the completion of another year and to plan the faith’s activities for the upcoming year. Once set, such plans never change. Grumbaryn faithful swear an Oath of Landwalking never to travel through air or across water unless their life depends upon it. Grumbar’s clerics often multiclass as elemental archons. History and Relations with other deities Grumbar is one of the four elemental lords who seem to stand apart from history, unchanged by the passage of time. He has ties to other gods concerned with the element of earth, including Geb, Garl Glittergold, Dumathoin, Laduguer, and Urogalan, but no strong relationships. He opposes flighty, inconsistent Akadi at every opportunity. Dogma The eternal Grumbar is perfect and unchanging. Strive to be more like the eternal one, not to change or allow change to happen. One’s given word is the bedrock upon which is stable society is built. To break an oath is to cause a crack in the foundation of civilization. Go forth and spread the word of Grumbar and show through your works the stability and safety he brings. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for True Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities of Nature Category:Any Race Deities